Our Nightmare
by FoxTail17
Summary: Goodnight is the only word good in this story. Nightmares can't come real, or can they? NejixTen [Oneshot] AN: Something I did when I was bored.


A/N: I've been having writers block on my story, Riko the Miko. I've decided to make a one shot. It's about Neji and his feelings for Tenten and her's for Neji. You get it. Read and review!

Neji and Tenten came back from a day of practicing and both were in their houses. Tenten was in her apartement. The two were getting ready to go to bed.

"Good-night, Neji-kun." Tenten whisperd as she looked at a picture of her and Neji. She walked over to her pallet on the floor and pulled the covers over her little body and laid on her side, thinking about her little crush.

On the other hand, Neji was also in his bed.

"Good-night, Tenten-chan." He turned toward his night stand and looked at the same picture Tenten had in her room. Simultaneously, the two began dreaming. Not just any dream, but a dream they'll never forget.

**In Neji's dream.**

"Good morning, Neji-kun!_" _ A perky little voice came from behind him. They were surrounded in darkness, only the two were visible. No one else was there.

"Good-morning, Tenten. Ready for practice?" Neji's voice was calm and a little low, having to do with him growing up.

"Yes. Ready, set, GO!" Tenten sprang into the air, or into darkness. Neji use his Byakugan. He searched for his teammate. He couldn't see her, but it wasn't because of the darkness.

"Tenten, where are you? I'm even using my Byakugan!" Neji exclaimed. There was dead silence. Neji waited for an answer. None came. He waited even longer. He grew angry and then rage.

"Tenten! Are you even listening?" Neji asked once more, but still there came no answer from Tenten.

"Ahhhhh!" A girl's voice yelled.

"Tenten! Tenten where are you!" Neji searched in the darkness, continuing go around and around in circles. The was no way out of this dream. It seemed like a nightmare. Was it?

**In Tenten's dream.**

"Hello, Tenten-chan. It time to practice and we have not time to waste._." _Neji's calm low voice rang in Tenten's ears.

"Right." Tenten responded back. It as also dark, which creeped Tenten out a bit She managed to get use to it.

"Ready, set, GO!" Neji yelled. Tenten pulled out two scrolls, wiped her blood on them and summoned various amounts of weapons, including kunais. For some reason, Neji did not spin in a circular motion, did not move, he didn't even shield himself. He just stood there like nothing was about to happen.

"Neji! Watch out!" Tenten called, while Neji ignored her.

"NEJI!" She called again, the weapons came at Neji like a bullet. Right when the kunais were about to hit Neji, everything went black. Not even the Tenten could see her own dream.

"Neji? Are you there?" Tenten called, not even seeing herself. Nothing but a soft call of her name alerted her.

"Tenten." A familiar voice came upon the darkness. Tenten looked around, trying to see Neji. She spun around hundreds of times. She even went into different places.

"Tenten." The weak voice called again. Tenten was now scared of what might happen.

"Neji! Where are you!" She raised her voice." At that very moment, Neji appeared. Tenten started to shed tears after what she just witnessed.

**Back in Neji's dream.**

"Tenten!" Neji rang again. He tried to listen for another cry but heard nothing. He stood there. Thinking about what will occur. As he stood there thinking, he felt a sprinkle of a liquid on his face. He froze. He felt another drop, and another, and another. The drops never ended. He looked up and saw something falling towards him. He touched his face and saw it was a deep red color, like the color of blood. His eyes grew bigger, and bigger. Soon, the object was into seeing. It was a body, a body of a woman.

"Tenten?" Neji called. Right in front of him, the body slammed again the- what- seemed- like the floor. Neji knelt down and saw that this woman was covered in blood from head to toe. It was..

"TENTEN!" Neji cried. He raised her head and saw a heart-stopping bruise on her forhead, like it was beaten.

"Ne-ji." She managed to say.

"Tenten. Please don't go." Neji whined.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." She whispered very faintly, almost to where Neji couldn't hear it.

"We have to get out of here. You might not make it!" Neji picked up Tenten and ran. He didn't even know where he was going. The only thing he could do was run. Anywhere was his destination.

"Good-bye, Ne-ji- kun." Tenten's head cocked to the other side and all pulse stopped. Neji could feel it.

"You're not dying on me." Neji started to shed tears, he then tripped and fell upon Tenten's motionless body. He had her blood smeared on his cheek.

**Back in Tenten's dream.**

"Neji. What happened to you?" Tenten asked while crying and gasping.

"You- you threw them-at-me." Neji responded.

"You were suppose to dodge them!"

"You always wanted to defeat-me. You-you- have- your-your wish." Neji collapsed to the ground

"No. No!" Tenten ran over to Neji. She knelt beside him and turned him on his back. Her tear fused with his blood around his chest wear the mutilated wound was. She stared at it for a long time. It's like she froze at the sight. Her eyes shook in fear. Her body was as still as Neji's.

"Aren't you-happy?" Neji said as she coughed up blood which landed on Tenten's left check.

"No! Please don't give up on me!" Tenten cried with flooding tears. They dropped continuously. They drop in different places on Neji's wounded chest. He laid there his eyes half opened. His pupiless eyes sparkled as he looked into the dark heaven above him. Tenten cried upon Neji, getting blood all over her chest area and arms. She didn't care. She just wanted her love back and everything will be okay.

**In both dreams.**

At the same time, Neji and Tenten said,

"You're not going without me." Both of them, in their different but similar dreams, was about to commit suicide. Their dreams didn't let them. They woke up in panic and panting.

"I'm coming Tenten!" Neji said as he began to put on some shoes and a coat.

"You're not going to have to wait any longer, Neji." Tenten got out of her pallet and began to put on her shoes and her long coat.

Both of them came out of their houses, or apartment. It was raining outside. They began to run towards each other's homes. They covered their faces and ran in the cold weather and unforgiving rain. They ran, and ran, and each time their feet hit the ground, it was at the same time, coming towards each other. Not knowing their companions were along the way, they came closer and closer until..

"OUCH!" Their heads banged together likes Earth's plates in an earthquake. They trembled to the ground and rubbed their heads. They got up and dusted themselves off. The rain blocked their vision for a minute. The two blinked before. Tenten saw pale lavender eyes and Neji saw two chocolate brown buns on a little head.

"Neji?" Tenten broke the awkward silence.

"Tenten" Neji asked back.

"It's me! I'm so glad you're okay!" Tenten embraces him in a hug.

"Me, too. I had a horrible dream and it was about your death. I wanted to see if you're ok." Neji hugged Tenten even tighter.

"Me, too! I'm just glad you're okay." Tenten smiled at him. He smirked back at her. She noticed this gleam in his eyes. He noticed the same. They looked down at the wet street. They didn't notice that they were holding hands.

"Tenten." Neji got her attention. She noticed she was in the middle of kissing Neji! She pinched her herself if it was real. It hurt a little but she wasn't dreaming this time. Neji broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Neji." Tenten's eyes gleamed in the moonlight. Her hair was wet and her hair came down. Neji didn't even put his hair up. It was a beautiful moment. They just gazed at each other. Teten broke the silence.

"Want to go to my apartment? I have hot chocolate." Tenten asked in her perky little voice.

"Of course." Neji still held her hand as they walked to Tenten's apartment, never looking at each other in just a simple way, but a warm look that could make anyone fall in love.

A/N: It's just something I did since I was bored. If I had any spelling errors, I didn't feel like proof-reading so you'll be able to make it out. I hoped you still liked it, though. Reviews please!


End file.
